trinity_blood_dream_cast_n_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Blood Dream Cast
, as its name implies, is a Wikia created to share personal ideal cast and crew for Trinity Blood. I, Sammm✦✧(talk), originally had a thread on FFN for this purpose, but realized without images or links, it just wasn't visually as pleasing as it could have been; after joining Wikia, it clicked to me that creating one for the goal would showcased the idea nicely, so there you go! =] Here are some stuff I wrote pre-creating the Wikia, about the whole reasoning of discussing about dream cast & crew. I obviously don't think it's an outlandish idea, I do think it has great potential; just whether or not the right people has the chance to pick it up. ---- Okay, I'm just going to write down my thoughts and probably try to edit it later, so it's not going to be some fancy manifesto (at least not at first lol). The original light novel apparently was popular enough to have two adaptations: manga and anime; is there a room for one more: LIVE ACTION? Well, obviously for me, the answer is yes; because although the action sequences in words are well-written, and in illustrated imagery are visually pleasing, there's still a difference from actually seeing the movements coming to life. The animated version did do a decent job, however, (I'm not sure about the exact reason as to why and how they chose what material to use to base on) due to the shortening of the story arc, (budget or other concerns) A LOT OF AWESOMENESS is thus left out, and I don't think reanimating it (like what they did it to HxH or Sailor Moon) at this point would help, as I stated above, the anime itself was good enough (doesn't need replacing), and maybe it's just time for the next level. So why don't the Japanese just make it themselves? Why Hollywood? Well, there are a hella lot reasons for that! First of all, the fact is that the entire story is supposed to surround the Vatican 10 centuries in the future, I don't care how many Asians live in Rome, it would just look ridiculous if ALL the characters are played by Asians! And if factoring that, it would just be unrealistic for an Asian country to hire and cast a bunch of (if not most of, like 99%) non-Asians. Secondly, feel super free to correct me if I'm wrong: Japan does not do (relatively speaking) high-budget films. They mostly don't list the actual budget (at least not on a lot of wiki pages I've looked around), but based on the Box Office performance, I don't think it could be more than their earning (not counting Box Office Bomb), and the numbers aren't really that high at all. I'm not saying there are no high-quality Japanese movies, I actually do enjoy quite a few: Departures (おくりびと) huge success, might I say, Crows Zero (クローズZERO), Sakuran (さくらん) and GOEMON etc., along with films that serve as a continuation of their same-titled J-Drama: Rookies: Graduation (ROOKIES－卒業－), LIAR GAME: the Final Stage (LIAR GAME ザ・ファイナルステージ), and THE NEGOTIATOR: THE MOVIE (交渉人 THE MOVIE). Make no mistake, the stories can still be great, but take for GOEMON example: it is a highly fantasized action film, but its budget is $9 million, and it shows. Another example, the franchise based on the popular manga 20th Century Boys (20世紀少年), the budget for the entire trilogy is approx. $60 million, it again shows. Money does not guarantee quality, but it's a step ahead towards it, and to pull off the epicness of the worldview in Trinity Blood, I really think that at least is needed. So why SHOULD Hollywood pick it up? Besides the fact that the story is fan-effing-tastic, and that Hollywood continues to make movies that aren't entirely original (aka basing on other original material), I think a good question is, why shouldn't it? At first I thought, maybe it's because the original novel was under the categorization of Light Novel, by definition targeted for teenagers (high-schoolers and mid-schoolers), that is easy to read and easy to entertain, and the length relatively shorter than actual novels (say, the Harry Potter series), so maybe it wasn't taken seriously; that thought, however, is now ruled out, as I found out Hollywood's Edge Of Tomorrow is in fact based on the light novel All You Need Is Kill (by Hiroshi Sakurazaka (桜坂洋)) and with such a grand cast and all. So yeah, they only need to know where and what to look for. And it'd be good to break the stereotype, again, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong: Most of the time, if a Japanese film gets a Hollywood remake, it's an effing HORROR movie. If there is a movie related to Japan, it's about effing ninjas, samurais, geishas, or WWII and other historical events. I just think Hollywood moviemakers should really realize that, if they are so frequently adapting foreign material (such as all the stories from Europe, especially the fair tales), Japanese fantasy stories' really aren't any worse than Western ones, if not better than some! And when some producers are struggling to decide what plot to choose from out of certain original materials; for example, Lauren Shuler Donner of X-Men film franchise: : "There is forty years worth of stories. I've always wanted to do 'Days of Future Past' and there are just really a lot of stories yet to be told." Trinity Blood, especially its ''Reborn on the Mars'' (R.O.M.) series, is practically PERFECT and just begging to be picked up! 6 books, 6 films, no more, no less. Take the 3rd book's story arc, one that is the fullest adapted in the anime version, for example: it is split into 5 separate episodes, if combining and excluding OP/ED running time, the length is roughly around 97 minutes, literally a near perfect movie length. I know there WAS going to be a 7th book, but sadly as the author Sunao Yoshida (吉田直) tragically died in 2004 without completing it, we would never know how it would end; however, for me, personally (again emphasizing the 'I' part), when I finished the 6th book, I honestly thought that was the end, so yeah, it totally could pass! The anime version wrapped it up similarly as well. Therefore, I don't think the lack of the 7th or other ex-potential later books are really something to worry about, the 6th book is a good milestone to end the series with. (WIP) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:26, April 3, 2015 (UTC)